


A dark sin

by Firepheonix92



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adultery, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firepheonix92/pseuds/Firepheonix92
Summary: Kevin Keller is in a relationship with Moose Mason. Moose is every mother-in-laws wet dream but Kevin crave for something more dark....more dangerous. And there is a gang leader happy to use this craving for his advantage.





	A dark sin

**A dark sin**

 

Kevin Keller loved his boyfriend. He really did. He loved the soft touches on his body of this big and strong hands. He loved the sensual touches of this lips against his. Loved that muscled body move about his and in his lither one. But still..... Kevin looked into the black night sky and took a deep breath. Moose was every mother-in-laws wet dream. He was polite, friendly, protective and formidable when need be. Every time Kevin looked in those big brown eyes his heart doubled it's beat. A noise behind him took the sheriffs son by surprise. He turned around and looked into the blackness but there was nothing. Nervously he bit his lip and crossed his arms. He shouldn't do this. He should be at home with his boyfriend cuddling on the sofa and not standing alone on a road surrounded by blackness and wildlife.

 

“There is my little dove” A strong arm gripped Kevins hips and pulled him to a hot body. Kevin was ready to fight but released his tension as soon as he realized who was gripping him. A pair of lips touched his neck and put keen kisses there. The hands moved over the hip bones and stroke from there to the firm chest over the clothes. “My sweet darling” Hot breath washed over the ear of the sheriff son and a wet tongue swiped over the shell. Kevin moaned and his hands moved over the ones on his chest. He gripped them firmly and locked their fingers. He was a bad person. His wonderful boyfriend waited for him at home and there he was opening his legs for this man on a open road. Slowly he turned around and kissed the sinful lips.

 

Their tongues touched and with every glide and slide Kevin felt sparks under his skin. He buried his hands in the dark locks and pulled the other man closer. With a dark chuggle the other body moved away “What's gotten into you my dove. We have all the time in the world” Kevin looked up and stared in the dark eyes of Malachai. “I should not be here” The leader of the Ghoulies laughed and with every move the silver bracelets and chains around his arms and neck jingled. “Yeah you should be with your precious little boyfriend but we both know you don't need a boy but a man in your bed” The words turned on the heat in Kevins belly. Deep inside he knew what the older man said was true.

 

He touched Malachais bare chest with his hands and stroked over the silver chains, too embarrassed to look into the dark eyes. A hand on his chin forced him to look up. “We both know you'll be there when I call” The dark eyes sparkled with amusement and possession. “You are mine my little dove” With this words the older man pressed his lips hart against the younger ones. He conquered them with little resistance. Kevin closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Deep down he knew that every word of the gang leader was true. He was his, soul and body. With a deep moan both men kissed and let their hands roamed over the body of the other. As they parted Kevin was breathless. Malachai stroked a hair strand of Kevins face and let his thump touch the swollen lips. “Come on my sweet little dove. Let's move to the lair”

 

Dazed the sheriff son took the gang leaders hand, together they moved to their own place. It was a little hut hidden by the surrounding trees. Malachai called it their lair or love nest and Kevin only could agree. There they aren't the sheriff son and the gang leader. In this little hut they are Kevin and Malachai. A pair of men who wanted to be close to each other. Soft candle light lit the little room and let the silken cushions and covers glow. As soon as the door closed Malachai ripped the shirt of the younger man from his body and littered the broad chest with kisses and licks. Kevin gripped the belt of the older man and opened it. A hand in his hair pulled his head back and stopped the movement. “Ah ah my little one. All to it's time” The gang leader put a kiss on Kevins throat and stepped back.

 

He shed his long coat and stood there only in his pants and chains. “Get out of your clothes baby” He turned around to pour himself a drink. Immediately the young man opened his belt and stepped out of his shoes and pants. He felt the greedy gaze of Malachi on his body and shuddered. The older male rose an eyebrow and smiled. Without hesitation Kevin felt to his knees  opened the belt of his partner and pulled the trousers over the hip bones down. Playfully he nibbled on the hip bone and drove a wet trail to the hot cock with his tongue. He put his hand around it and licked the quivering top. Immediately a hand pushed in his hear and held him softly.

 

Kevin brushed his tongue over the top and moved his hand on the gorgeous cock up and down. Malachai put his hand in the short strands and gripped them tight. “Oh yes baby. That's it” The words spurred the sheriff son further on. He kissed the red glans and took the penis in his mouth. He sucked carefully but got more brave and moved his head up and down. He savored the hardness on his tongue and licked the little pearls of precum. Purring he swallowed the liquid and was harshly put upright. The gang leader pressed his mouth on Kevins and plundered it with harsh strokes of his tongue. “My little dove you are so good to me but now lay back” He pushed the younger one back on the cushions and stepped out of the trousers. Kevin admired the few in front of him.

 

Malachai was lithe and muscular were Moose was bulky and broad. He shook his head to banish the thoughts of his boyfriend and stretched his arms out for the older male. He made a needy sound as the gang leader refused to come to him. “Shhh my love” The Ghoulie stroked his hand through the dark locks and took a last sip of his drink. Gracefully like a big jungle cat he moved between the spread legs of the schoolboy and conquered the red lips. Kevi n moaned blissfully as hot lips brushed over his collarbone and moved over the skin of his neck. The devilish lips left a burning path on his skin and hovered over his mouth. “You are mine my dove. The boy scout may be your boyfriend but in the dark of the night you crave me” The older man pressed his pelvis hard on Kevins. 

 

The schoolboy moaned loudly and opened his legs wider. His arms moved around Malachai and he pressed his sweaty face into the older mans neck. “Please, please...” To give his words meaning he put his legs around the strong hips and pressed the pelvises together. With deep moan the gang leader rolled his hips against his lovers. For a while they moved in this erotic dance ans savored the exquisite feelings but that only provoked the feelings more. The younger male gasped as two fingers searched for his hidden entrance. Impatiently they rubbed over his rosette and then pushed swiftly in. Kevin moaned in pleasure and pain. He knew that the older male was not a patient lover but he wouldn't hurt him on purpose. 

 

Every stroke in his body lit a firework in his brain. And this is why he always came back to the gang leader. Moose was great but he didn't handled Kevin like Malachai. Moose was soft and tender were the Ghoulie was rough and demanding. As the long fingers touched his special spot deep inside him Kevin moaned loudly. “Ohhh god” His own hands moved over the back of his lover and gripped him tightly. He couldn't wait anymore. “Please fuck me” He felt the fingers slowly withdrew from his body and something bigger took the vacant place. With every inch of the older males cock Kevin held his breath. Finally as the Ghoulie was fully seated inside him the schoolboy took a shaking breath. He felt the deep and hot connection with the other body. 

 

Malachai waited a little bit and then moved against the younger body. Slowly at first but more demanding and harshly after that. All Kevin could do was moan and sigh while the older body moved above his in an sensual movement. The younger man gripped thigh with arms and legs and breathed kisses on the neck of the man above him. “Don't stop please” With a deep and guttural moan the Ghoulie complied and soon there were only the soft sounds of love and passion to be heard. The sheriff son lost every sense of time. It felt as if the made love for hours but the peak of passion came to soon. A glow spread in his belly and intensified with every push of his lover. “Ohh my god..” he wasn't able to form complete sentences anymore. 

 

“Let go my little dove” The words were enough to start the one of the most immense orgasm in Kevins entire live. He shook violently and his vision turned into white. He felt Malachai reach his peak too as he came deep inside him and coated his insides with seed. The schoolboy rode the waves of his orgasm and felt out of his body. The gag leader moved his hips lazily while they both rode out their orgasm. Kevin was breathless and his whole body felt numb and satisfied. He knew he would hate himself in the morning but he also knew that he would still come back again and again. With a deep groan the older man slide out of him and lied next to him in the silk cushions. 

 

Both recovered their breaths and enjoyed the delicious feelings of their coupling. After a while Kevin turned on his side and let his fingers linger on the other males chest and play with the silver chains. Malachai caught the wandering fingers and gripped them tightly. “Time for you to move my dove” The younger man felt a pang of hurt in his chest but stood up and searched for his clothes. As he put them on his eyes wandered to the older male who lied in the cushions and started smoking. Kevin put on his Shirt and Jacket and stood in front of the door. He lingered and hoped that the Ghoulie would tell him to stay. “Come here baby” Happiness bubbled inside the young boy as he turned around and faced his lover. Slowly he knelt down next to the older man. Malachai swiftly gripped his hair and pulled him harshly against his lips. 

 

They kissed sensually and Kevin melted on the spot. He would do everything for this man. As they parted he looked up in the dark eyes of the Ghoulie. “I will call for you again baby and now go and cuddle with that boy scout of yours” With a last kiss on the lips and a pat on his butt Malachai released the younger boy. With every step away from the gang leader his conscience whispered louder and louder in his mind. He could still feel the touches of his lover on his body and his release deep inside. Silently he sneaked in his house and up the stairs. His dad was hopefully with his new girlfriend or in deep sleep. Kevin went into the bathroom and shed his clothes. He turned on the shower and stepped under the hot spray. Slowly he washed the smell of sex and the older male from his body. A part of him regretted this but he also knew that he can't go to bed smelling like Malachai. 

 

Tears of shame ran over his face and a sob broke out of him. He finished the shower and toweled down before he put on a new pair of boxers. Kevin felt tired and emotionally raw and only wanted to sleep. He moved under the covers and made a shocked noise as he felt another body in his bed. “Oh my fucking god Moose!” His boyfriend blinked sleepily at him but then smiled. “Hey Kev” Moose reached out to kiss his partner and touched the still wet hair. “Where have you been? I waited here for a long time and then I fell asleep” The young boy frowned as he realized that his hand was wet. “Did you shower?” Kevin smiled and tried to smother his guilty feelings. “I trained for the next wrestling season and I lost track of time” The frown on his boyfriends face grew deeper but he let go.”OK but now come to bed and sleep. You look tired” Moose pulled him against his body and put a kiss on the neck of his boyfriend. 

 

Shortly after that Kevin heard the soft snoring of the other boy. Kevin took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He hated himself for cheating on this wonderful boy but there was nothing he could do. The dark side in him craved Malachai and he would always surrender. Always.

 

** END **

 


End file.
